castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Weekend
Vampire Weekend is the sixth episode of of the second season of Castle. Summary As Halloween approaches, Castle and Beckett are assigned to investigate the death of a young man found stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake in a graveyard. To Castle's delight, the two must delve into the world of vampires and werewolves to find the killer. Plot On Halloween eve, Richard Castle is getting ready for his Halloween party when Beckett calls. A teenager has been found with a stake in his heart in the cemetery. From the ceramic fangs in the vic's mouth, Castle meets up with fang master Dr. Barry Frank who identifies the victim as Crow and gives them his address. At Crow's apartment, they find out that he was a graphic artist and was working on a new graphic novel. From Alma the landlady, they learn Crow had a fight with a black haired girl, whose name they learn is Vixen and that she runs a vampire coven. Vixen tells them Crow was writing a graphic novel with his friend Daemon which was based on Morlock, a psycho who thinks he's a vampire due to suffering from photosensitivity. Using the novel, they track down Morlock, but can make little sense of his ramblings of spots and wicked boys. They learn that Crow's real name is Matthew Freeman. They call his family but neither his father Alan Freeman nor Janice Freeman can help. The daughter Rosie Freeman tells them to check his portfolio. Ryan comes up with the drawings which are sent to the head psychiatrist Dr. Holloway. From him, they learn Crow's main subject was not Morlock, but a woman who he depicted as an angel. Daemon, who's real name is Jonas Westfall, is found dead from a gunshot but Beckett finds his thesis papers, in which the sketch of a woman murdered 18 years ago is found. They conclude from Crow's drawings that he saw the murder of the woman when he was two. At that same time, Alan had reported his wife Elizabeth missing. From Elizabeth's maiden name Dryden, the grave found by Castle in the cemetery, they believe Mathew confronted his father with the murder infront of her grave and was killed. Alan confesses that he changed his name to protect Rosie and married Janice, Mathew's nanny. While leaving, Castle notices that Janice has spots on her dress and lead her to Morlock, who identifies her as a murderer. They conclude that she had killed Crow's mother 18 years ago with Mathew as a witness. When he got too close to the truth, she murdered him and his friend. In the subplot, Alexis and her friend Paige are taking care of an egg Fegin as a Home Science project. When they go to a senior party, Paige gets intoxicated and has to be carried home by Castle. Castle calls Paige's parents and as revenge, Paige 'kills' Fegin. Castle tells Alexis that no matter what she does, he will always be there for her. Even if she gets an F in science. In another subplot, Beckett continuously asks Castle what got him into writing murder mysteries. Castle invents the tale of finding the body of his housekeeper's son washed up on the beach and in return, Beckett scares him in front of his halloween party with a jack in the box inside her cloak. Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Anita Barone as Janice Freeman * Robin Thomas as Alan Freeman * Glenn Taranto as Douglas Lawson * Emily Bicks as Paige * Robert Arbogast as Morlock * Erin Sanders as Rosie Freeman * Amy Hill as Alma * Jim Gleason as Dr. Barry Frank * Samantha Shelton as Vixen * Phil LaMarr as Dr. Holloway Trivia *In the opening scene Castle's Halloween costume is from his wardrobe on Joss Whedon's Firefly ''TV series and the feature film continuation ''Serenity where he starred as Capt Malcolm Reynolds. Nathan Fillion has always described portraying the character as the most fun he had ever had on a TV series. *The episode references numerous vampire mythos including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Underworld, ''and ''Shadow of the Vampire. *The costume Esposito wears to Castle's party is an homage to his role as Sgt. Antonio Espera in the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. *Stana Katic portrayed a vampire in the made for tv film "The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice". *Phil LaMarr voiced Vamp, a villain with vampire-like attributes in "Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" *In one scene Crow's sister is wearing a Hayley Blue T-Shirt , who is the victim in the next episode Famous Last Words. Featured Music 206